


Some showerthought dribble

by Buddy_Holly_005



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Gay, Happy, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddy_Holly_005/pseuds/Buddy_Holly_005
Summary: Based off of a discord furry rp, basically 2 young assholes grew old together, just "bros being bros" while never marrying did consider themselves forever a couple.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	Some showerthought dribble

**Author's Note:**

> Avril is a sylveon, Isaac is a rabbit. Both are anthropomorphic.

The year is 2095, and every friday at noon two old guys sit with eachother on pavement that has been repaved multiple times except for the one slab they both sit on, eating pastries from a bakery thats been in operation so long the pastries they buy have been named after them. One wears a ribbon visibly untouched by time, and it used to match the formerly bright pinks and soft whites of his fur, but now it almost all looks the same. The other is a rabbit who stills has jacked legs in spite of old age and pokes fun at the other for being too slow. If you stand close enough and listen, you can hear the ribboned sylveon calling the rabbit a bitch, and the rabbit calling the sylveon basic.


End file.
